


Like Fine Wine

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Flirty Husbands, M/M, Reminiscing, Together 30 Years and Still Sappy, anniversary fluff, cross-posted from tumblr, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Sitting across from his husband of thirty years, Magnus can't help admiring just how handsome he is.
Relationships: Alternate Magnus Bane/Alternate Alec Lightwood (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780102
Comments: 22
Kudos: 270





	Like Fine Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by miss-shiva-adler: MAB prompt: (TWI) They've been married for 30 years, Alec's temples have turned gray and wrinkles adorn his face, but Magnus still looks at him the same way he did on the first day they met, the first night they kissed and the first time they said ‘I do’ forever.
> 
> THESE TWO ARE THE SAPPIEST BASTARDS AND I LOVE THEM TO PIECES.

  
Alec hummed and perused the wine menu Magnus had handed him for tonight with a grin. When he decided on one of the more expensive bottles, he shared a brief look with Magnus and winked when he got an immediate roll of his eyes. Turning to the waiter, he gestured to it and turned back to his husband, finding him still staring. 

  
Alec looked down at his suit with a frown, assessing himself critically and wiping off a small bit of dust before turning to Magnus, finding him _still_ watching, though this time with a smile, the crinkles at the corner of his eyes accentuated and his eyes sparkling with the faint flicker of gold they still got when he was truly happy. 

  
“Magnus?” 

  
Magnus raised his eyebrows. “Hm? Yes, Alec? Something wrong with the wine?” 

  
Alec shook his head. “No, you just looked…far away for a minute there.” 

  
“Just admiring you,” Magnus said. “You’ve aged far better than any wine ever could, Alec.” His eyes traced over the laugh lines at the corners of Alec’s mouth and eyes, the streaks of gray in his temples that had slowly started to show in the rest of his hair. He grinned when Alec smirked back at him and preened under the compliment. 

  
“How about you, huh?” Alec asked, reaching out to take Magnus’ hand when he offered it across the table. “I never thought you could be more beautiful, but here you are, every day, proving me wrong.” 

  
Magnus laughed, snorting at him. “I could do without the wrinkles.” 

  
The reminder of what Magnus had done, what he had given up to be able to grow old with him, to be with him in every way that mattered made his heart ache in the best ways, no matter how many years went by. “You’re perfect,” he said, instead. They didn’t need to talk about immortality and magic and giving it up tonight, not on their anniversary. 

  
“And you, my dear husband,” Magnus said, smiling at him. “Are just as beautiful as the day I met you-” 

  
“You mean the day I scared the shit out of you by coming on too hard,” Alec interrupted with a laugh, grinning. “With tiny teacups, no less!” 

  
Magnus shook his head, laughing with him. “And then you tracked me down through that truly atrocious commercial to pester me for a first date…” 

  
Alec pouted at him. “You left without seeing me again, what was I supposed to do? I’m just glad you had a horrible commercial for me to see!” 

  
Magnus rolled his eyes. “Do you remember asking me if I kissed on the first date?” 

  
“I was trying to be a gentleman,” Alec huffed. 

  
“Yeah, except you asked it _after_ you kissed me,” Magnus teased, watching a flush bloom across Alec’s cheeks. “And you were just as beautiful then, as you were at our wedding when you kissed me for the first time as my husband.” 

  
Alec met his eyes again and smiled, relaxed, and happy. “Even though I got a bit too carried away in that kiss?” 

  
Magnus smirked. “You were the one who said we should give them a show.” 

  
Alec sighed happily. “And so we did.” 

  
They both broke down into laughter together and thanked the waiter when she stopped by to take their orders and pour their wine. Magnus lifted the glass to Alec. “To us?” 

  
Alec’s eyes softened and they clinked the glasses together. “To us, Magnus. To a lifetime of laughter and love.” 

  
Magnus sipped the wine, his eyes on Alec’s as they both drank from their glasses. “And may every day be better than the last.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
